Plasma display devices using plasma display panels as self-emission image displays have the advantage that thinning and larger screens are possible. Such a plasma display device displays images by utilizing light emissions at the time of discharges of discharge cells that compose pixels.
The above-mentioned plasma display device is mainly composed of a plasma display panel, an aluminum plate holding the plasma display panel and a circuit board attached to the aluminum plate (see Patent Document 1, for example). A plurality of electronic components are mounted on the above-mentioned circuit board.
In the plasma display device described in Patent Document 1, one surface of the circuit board has the plurality of electronic components, and the other surface of the circuit board is joined to the aluminum plate with a thermal conduction sheet sandwiched therebetween.
Here, a configuration of the plasma display panel is schematically described.
FIG. 12 is a schematic view showing the configuration of the plasma display panel of the plasma display device.
As shown in FIG. 12, a plurality of rows of display electrodes 2 each composed of a pair of scan electrode and sustain electrode are formed on a substrate 1 made of a transparent glass substrate or the like on the front side of the plasma display panel. A dielectric layer 3 is formed so as to cover the plurality of display electrodes 2, and a protective film 4 is formed on the dielectric layer 3.
On a substrate 5, which is arranged so as to face the substrate 1 on the front side, on the back side of the plasma display device, a plurality of rows of address electrodes 7 with an overcoat layer 6 covered thereon are formed so as to intersect with the display electrodes 2.
A plurality of barrier ribs 8 are provided in parallel with the address electrodes 7 on the surface of the overcoat layer 6 that is provided between the address electrodes 7, and phosphor layers 9 are provided on side surfaces of the barrier ribs 8 and on the overcoat layer 6.
The above-described substrate 1 and substrate 5 are arranged to face each other such that each of the display electrodes 2 and each of the address electrodes 7 are substantially perpendicular to each other and a discharge space is formed therebetween while the periphery thereof is sealed. One or two or more kinds of helium, neon, argon and xenon are filled in the above-mentioned discharge space as discharge gases.
The foregoing discharge space is separated into a plurality of sections by the barrier ribs 8, so that a plurality of discharge cells are formed. The red, green and blue phosphor layers 9 are provided in each of the discharge cells.
In the plasma display panel having the foregoing configuration, write pulses are applied between the address electrodes 7 and the scan electrodes, so that address discharges are induced between the address electrodes 7 and the scan electrodes.
Periodical sustain pulses that alternately invert are applied between the scan electrodes and the sustain electrodes after the discharge cells are selected, so that sustain discharges are induced between the scan electrodes and the sustain electrodes, thereby displaying a predetermined pattern.
[Patent Document 1] JP 11-284379 A